


One-Shots / Imagines

by Nerdy_Terminator



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: BNHA/ reader, Character/ reader, I’m new to this, Nearly anyone/Nearly anyone, Other, Will put Oc imagines here, bnha - Freeform, mha - Freeform, this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Terminator/pseuds/Nerdy_Terminator
Summary: Basically I’ll write nearly anything asked. I’m gonna use this as a place to put various imagines, be it of canon character x canon character oneshots, scenarios, oc imagines, oc x oc, possibly reader inserts if wanted.More tags will be added as I go along.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: 

For this I’ll be working on improving my writing and actually getting my ideas down. I’ll write various character x character, character x reader, character x oc, oc x oc, oc ideas, one shots and imagines. Just let me know of anything you would like to see, as I will write basically anything from pure fluff to smutt. 

I don’t really know what to put here other than this, so have a great day!  
Hopefully I’ll get right to wrighting various one shots and such on here. I hope you enjoy! Please, feel free to leave constructive criticism! 

~NT


	2. Take a Break (Shinsou x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midterms have rolled around and the general studies department's very own sleep deprived hero needs to learn when to take a break, and just sing a little. 
> 
> A small fic based off of Peace and love (On the planet earth) from Steven universe.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own MHA/BNHA or Steven Universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Zoey!  
> I hope that this is what you where thinking about, and I hope you enjoy!  
> I really enjoyed writing this one and listen to the entire scene so many times that I could probably phrase it word for word randomly now XP.  
> Sorry that its short and not the best, my first few won't be very good as I haven't written steadily in a few years, so bear with me.  
> Please, feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments as well as other requests. 
> 
> Enjoy!! ~NT

Ah, what a lovely time of year it was for those in the general education dorm. The birds’ songs dying in a decrescendo as the sun started to fall, to be replaced by the chirping of peepers in a loud uproar. Sitting in a sporadically, yet somehow organized room where two teens, cramming every bit of text book information possible to regurgitate back onto a test paper within the next 13 hours, 34 minutes, and 23 seconds. This time of year, of course, was none other than midterms for the second semester of highschool.

A loud, exasperated sigh came from the (h/c)-head of the two as they loudly slammed the damned textbook on quirk laws closed. Running a hand through their hair before turning to look at the purple haired male. Shinsou's eyes had an even darker rim to them than they normally did, if possible, and his hair was even messier than usual, face buried into a textbook, entirely unfazed by the loud noise his companion made. 

Enough was enough they thought to themself, getting up and striding across the room, pulling out a small, black, case, unzipping it, and gently tugging out the simple string instrument nestled inside. 

Shinsou glanced a look over. 

“What are you doing?” He questioned, a pointed look on his face, showing that (name) shouldn’t be messing around. 

“Taking a break! Learn to live a little Hitoshi-kun. You’ll work yourself to death before you even have the test in front of you!” They replied ernistly. “Working hard may be important, but knowing when to take a break and recuperate is important too!” Gently they plucked the last string on the ukulele, playing a simple note. 

Closing his book as well, Shinsou gave (name) a skeptical look, and tapped his fingers on top of the hard-cover. 

“Wait! Yeah like that!” (Name) exclaimed, all but starting the boy.

“...What?” He questioned, his tone hesitant. 

 

“Oh, well, y’know, the beat! It’s perfect, do it again.” Despite their excited tone, the stern and smug look held in their eyes let Hitoshi know that if he didn't listen he would regret it. As he tapped his fingers (name) started to strum a tune. “Look! Now it’s music!”

“Music?” They gave him a blanched look at his genuine confusion. Shaking their head around they started to srum again.

“Yeah, as in, Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do.” They sang, strumming each respective cord, before strumming their own idea. 

“Do Mi So Do?” Another strum. “Do Mi So Ti?” Shinsou said along to each cord they strumed and plucked. (Name) smirked back at him smugly. 

“Pretty right?”

“That’s exceedingly simple.” He replied bluntly, causing (name’s) face to fall before continuing their ministrations.

“Were making music!” They proclaimed. 

“You aren’t making anything. What’s the point?” Shinsou questioned exasperatedly. 

“Well, sleepy hero, if it’s nothing, then why would it sound so good?” They questioned right back in reply, cords turning into a undertone for the lyrics soon to come. 

“I guess it's just something you would like. With no reason or purpose to it, other than the pattern it creates. Do Mi So Ti? With the only satisfaction coming from it is completing the song”  
The purple-haired hero commented. 

“Not everything has to have a definite goal Hitoshi-kun. After all, the heart strives for what it wants, without reason or true purpose, right?” (Name) said, throwing his own words from the sports festival last semester right back at him. “Now, just add words to the cords to make lyrics, here's what I’ve been working on.” They said, closing their eyes in contentment. “Life and death and love and birth, and peace and war on the planet Earth. Is there anything that's worth more than peace and love on the planet Earth, Oh - Whooah, come on and sing it with me” They sung.

“...Sing?” Shinsou, raising his brow, asked after a beat.

“The words relate to the key.” Explained the other general studies student.

“Key?” He asked, yet again. 

“If it's a pattern, if it's a pattern, then just repeat after me.” They prompted Shinsou “Life and death and love and birth-”

“Life and death and love and birth.” Shinsou tentatively tried, singing severely off key. 

“Now you sing mi-fa-mi-mi-fa-mi-ti-la!” They said, staring at him expectantly. 

“And peace and war on the planet Earth!” He sang on key this time with (name) there to sing along side in duet. 

“Yes, yes! That's it!” They shouted, stars in their eyes as they looked at shinso who sat on the floor.

“That's so easy.” Shinsou said, a hesitant and crooked smile crawling on his face, thinking about how easily his companion got overly enthusiastic. 

“Yeah, but that's what's fun about it.” They said, a large and derpy looking smile on their face. "You should write something, you should write a song!” That caused Shinsou to blanch, the smile dropping from his face to be replaced by a knitted brow. 

“About what?” he questioned bluntly. 

“Whatever you're thinking!” (Name) encouraged him, the same warning and slightly demanding look in their eyes from earlier not matching their supportive tone. After a heavy sigh and a drop of the head, Shinsou gave in.

“I guess we're already here, I guess we already know.” He started hesitantly. “We've all got something to fear, We've only got up to go.” He sang, his voice taking a bitter tone at the second half to his line.  
“I think that you're just INSANE!” he continued, making sure to look directly into the smug look on (name’s) face. “But I guess I am too…” He added, voice taking on an exasperate tone, a quick sigh following. “Anybody would be If they were stuck in school with you.” He sang, giving a sarcastic look and rise of his arms, along with his creepy smile, as if to say ‘there, happy?’.

They laughed at the look that Shinso gave him. “Yes, perfect!” 

(Name) sang their song a few more times, before the strumming came to a slow, their voice to a decrescendo, and held out the last note, bringing their little singing session to a close. 

“See? It's nice to take a break and just sing! It's important because it's good for your mental health. How do you feel?” They asked, but added a quick, “and don’t be sarcastic or I won’t hesitate to hit you with a textbook” when they saw the look on his face. 

After a moment of contemplation back on the little moment they shared, a small, soft smile over took Shinsou’s face. 

“I feel good. That was surprisingly fun.” At his words (name) let out a whoop and threw a fist in the air cheering at their success. 

“Alright, alright, that's enough. Now we have to get back to studying.” The purple haired general studies student cut off, but the genuine smile on his face would remain there long into the rest of their study session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments as well as other requests. 
> 
> Written 7/4/18
> 
> 1,161words.
> 
> Make sure your day is PLUS ULTRA!! ~NT


End file.
